There have been numerous attempts to develop an intervertebral implant to replace a damaged or degenerated natural spinal disc and to maintain sufficient stability of the disc space between adjacent vertebrae, at least until arthrodesis is achieved. These types of intervertebral implants have taken many forms.
For example, one of the more prevalent designs includes spinal implants having a cylindrical shape. With regard to cylindrically-shaped implants, the exterior portion of the implant is typically threaded to facilitate insertion into the disc space. Additionally, intervertebral implants can either be solid, sometimes referred to as a spacer or plug, or can define a hollow interior designed to permit bone in-growth, sometimes referred to as a fusion device or fusion cage. The interior of a fusion device may be filled with a bone growth inducing substance to facilitate or promote bone growth into and through the device. It is commonly accepted that intervertebral implants that facilitate or promote natural bone in-growth typically achieve a more rapid and stable arthrodesis.
One area that is usually not addressed by the above-discussed intervertebral implant designs concerns maintaining and restoring the natural anatomy of the fused spinal segment. Notably, once natural disc material is removed, the normal lordotic or kyphotic curvature of the spine is reduced or eliminated. With regard to prior implants having a substantially uniform outer cross section, the need to restore this curvature is largely neglected. Moreover, in some cases the adjacent vertebral bodies are reamed to form a passage having a shape corresponding to the particular shape of the implant. In other cases, the normal curvature is established prior to reaming followed by insertion of the implant. However, these techniques generally involve over-reaming of the posterior portion of the adjacent vertebral bodies, thereby resulting in excessive removal of load bearing vertebral bone which may lead to instability of the portion of the spinal column being treated. Also, it is typically difficult to ream through the posterior portion of the lower lumbar segment where lordosis is the greatest.
Accordingly, with regard to many intervertebral implant designs, limited effort or no effort is made to restore the lordotic curvature. As a result, the implant is likely to cause a kyphotic deformity as the vertebral bodies settles around the intervertebral implant. Additionally, with regard to intervertebral implants that attempt to restore the lordotic curvature, expansion of the implant is typically limited to a single direction along the height of the disc space, with no consideration being given to expanding the implant in a lateral direction to provide a larger overall area for absorbing/distributing vertebral loads and improved stability and/or an increased resistance to subsidence into the adjacent vertebral bodies.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide an improved expandable spinal implant. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.